Lo alto y lo bajo de los dos
by William Power
Summary: Traducción de: Tall and short of it. Autor: Anonymous. Una historia PxM: Phoenix se da cuenta de que Maya esta molesta. ¿Descubrirá que le molesta? ¿Como la hará sentir mejor?


Después de pasar tantos años con ella, no era difícil para Phoenix determinar cuando algo le molestaba a Maya.

Su primer indicio había llegado después de que él y Trucy habían llegado a Kurain para pasar el fin de semana. La había encontrado en la cocina, tratando de alcanzar a una botella de especias en un estante que estaba alto. Maya había apoyado precariamente una rodilla en el mostrador para conseguir un poco de altura extra, pero aun así ella no podía alcanzarla.

"Venga, déjame que te lo alcance." Él le ofreció, alcanzando y agarrando la botella sin ningún problema.

"Am…gracias Nick. Lo necesitaba." Ella respondió cuando él le dio la botella. Pero a pesar de su sonrisa, él podía ver algo, una expresión triste en sus ojos.

La segunda pista había llegado cuando Maya se había llevado a las chicas de compras a la ciudad vecina. Cuando regresaron, Trucy y Pearl charlaban animadamente sobre sus cosas nuevas, comprometiéndose a probar sus trajes nuevos. Pero Maya estaba extrañamente apagada, con el rostro abatido.

"¿Tuvieron un buen día allá afuera?", Él preguntó.

Ella rápidamente puso una cara de gozo de nuevo, pero esta vez, ella no estaba poniéndole mucho empeño. "Si… si, estuvo bien. Me conseguí un vestido nuevo." Ella dijo, su voz no sonaba muy entusiasta por su ropa nueva.

Algo le molestaba, él estaba seguro de ello. Y él intento descubrir el por qué y que podría hacer para hacerla sonreír de nuevo.

Ella y Pearl habían regresado con los Wright de vuelta a la ciudad. Y una vez que las chicas estaban distraídas con una película que pasaban en la televisión, él hiso la pregunta.

"¿Te gustaría ir al club Borsht Bowl conmigo esta noche?"

Ella agito la cabeza. "No te ofendas Nick, pero no estoy de humor para música de piano esta noche, incluso si hubieras mejorado un poco."

"De hecho, yo no soy quien toca esta noche. Esta noche es la noche anual de jazz en vivo. Un evento con bastante clase, si lo consideras."

"Aah, jazz…" Ella amaba la música. "No lo sé Nick, no tengo nada que ponerme…"

"Tienes tu vestido nuevo." Él le mostro la bolso con el vestido que ella compro, el cual él cuidadosamente oculto en el viaje de regreso.

"Oh Nick eres tan listo… muy bien, me apunto."

Ella se movió para besarlo, y él se inclino un poco para que ella la tuviera más fácil alcanzando sus labios.

Él se dio cuenta de que ella se veía un poco molesta cuando ellos se alejaron de sus labios.

* * *

Ellos se veían como una pareja muy elegante mientras se encaminaban a la entrada del club, Phoenix llevaba uno de sus trajes mejor cuidados, y Maya llevaba puesto un vestido azul muy elegante. Ella se veía absolutamente cautivadora con el puesto, un detalle que no paso desapercibido para Phoenix y los varios clientes que estaban esperando afuera. Mientras ellos se aproximaban a la entrada, uno de los ayudantes de camarero del club apareció con una cámara, obviamente asignado para tomar fotos.

"¡Mister Wright! ¡Usted y su novía se vén muy bien!" Él hablo con un español roto. "¿Le importa si tomo unas fotos? Es gratis."

"Seguro, muchas gracias." Phoenix puso su brazo alrededor de Maya, y los dos pusieron unas sonrisas animadas. La cámara hizo un flash, y sin tardanza él tenía posesión de una foto de los dos juntos.

"Se ve bien, ¿no?" Phoenix se la mostro a Maya.

Ella parecía fruncir el ceño al verla.

"Si… creo que se ve bien." Ella dijo de forma distraída.

Ellos tomaron una mesa cerca del escenario, ordenaron unas bebidas, y por la siguiente hora, solo se relajaron y disfrutaron el show. El dueño del club había contratado a unos músicos bastante buenos, y Phoenix se hallaba así mismo tarareando al ritmo que tocaban. Maya estaba igual, viendo a la banda y asentando al ritmo de la música con una expresión de deslumbre en su cara. Ella se veía tan feliz, él estaba tentado a no traer a la luz lo que la estaba molestando. Pero él sentía que ella estaría de humor para hablar de ello ahora que se había aflojado.

La música de la banda pasó de un tono rápido y saleroso a uno más lento y suave. Phoenix vio como varias parejas se levantaban para una lenta danza, él no se pudo resistir.

"¿Te gustaría bailar?" Él se levanto, ofreciéndole una mano a ella.

"Err… ¡No gracias!" Maya respondió, su voz tenía un tiñe de miedo. Ella parecía avergonzada en su asiento. "Estoy un poco cansada… Mejor me quedo aquí a mirar."

Él suspiro y se sentó. "Muy bien Maya, ¿Qué es lo que sucede?"

"¿Sucede de qué?"

"Algo te ah estado molestando durante todo el día y si me doy cuenta."

Ella se desplomo en su asiento. "Soy demasiado obvia, ¿verdad?"

Él asentó con la cabeza. "A veces. Ahora dime que es lo pasa. ¿Los sabios te siguen haciendo sentir mal de nuevo?"

"No, no, nada que ver con Kurain." Ella se sonrojo un poco. "Dios, viéndolo de nuevo, es una cosa tan estúpida e insignificante…"

"No puede ser insignificante si te molesta todo el día. Ahora vamos, ¿Qué es?"

Ella miro hacia abajo, con vergüenza en su cara. Phoenix se le acerco y sujeto la mano de Maya. "Solo quiero ayudarte, eso es todo."

"No creo que puedas hacerme más alta, ¿verdad?" Ella dijo silenciosamente.

Él pestaño. "¿Eh?"

Maya miro hacia él con preocupación grabada en su cara. "¿Nick no te molesta que… yo sea tan baja?"

"¿Qué? No. ¿Por qué debería?"

"Es solo que… he tenido la misma altura desde que tengo diecisiete. ¿Eso no te molesta?"

Mirando a la foto de ellos que estaba en la mesa, él se dio cuenta de que ella estaba en lo correcto. En los diez años que la conoce, Maya no había crecido más alta. Ella había crecido en otros lugares mientras su cuerpo maduraba, pero ella tenía la misma altura que tenía el día que la conoció. La coronilla de su cabeza no más le alcanzaba a su barbilla.

"Cuando lleve a las chicas de compras, nos medimos las ropas, y me di cuenta de que ellas son igual de altas que yo, y apenas tienen dieciséis. Ellas probablemente serán más altas que yo en un par de años."

"¿No te gusta ser baja?" Él pregunto.

"Es bastante molesto a veces. Tomar asientos solo para alcanzar cosas, encontrar ropa que me queda… pero lo peor es como la gente te percibe. Casi todos en Kurain tienen que mirar hacia abajo solo para hablar conmigo, algunas veces conozco a clientes que creen que soy una niña pequeña. Y a veces..." Ella suspiro tristemente. "La gente me pierde por completo."

"Hasta que abres la boca, entonces todos te notan." Dijo Phoenix con una sonrisa.

"¿Eso qué se supone que significa? ¿Qué soy ruidosa?"

"No… Digo tu presencia, la manera en la que hablas y te sientes, es mucho más grande que la altura de tu cuerpo. Te he visto hablar con los sabios. Eres buena en las discusiones. Y he visto como puedes confortar a la gente y darles confianza. Puede que seas pequeña Maya, pero para ellos a quienes les importas, tu eres tan alta como un árbol."

Ella se rió nerviosamente. "Eso muy lindo de tu parte Nick."

"Es la verdad. Como te vez no determina como eres como persona. Eso es algo que aprendí en los últimos siete años."

"Ya sé. Es solo que… a veces cuando estoy contigo, me siento inadecuada." Ella miro hacia él tristemente. "¿No te sientes raro, teniendo una enana de novia?"

"Maya te prometo, que tu altura no es importante para mí." Él declaro. "De hecho, siempre creí que el que fueras tan pequeña como algo lindo…"

"¡Exacto!" Ella frunció el ceño. "Varias personas dicen que es lindo. Pero tengo veintiséis años Nick. No quiero que me vean como una lindura. Quiero que me vean como una mujer."

Phoenix se acerco hacia ella, una mano la alcanzo y acaricia su mejilla en un ademán de conforte. "Yo nunca podría verte como algo menos que a una mujer."

Maya dijo insegura. "¿No te molesta que tengas que inclinarte solo para besarme? ¿Qué tenga que pararme de puntillas solo para abrasarte bien? Entonces cuando hacemos el amor…" Ella se sonrojo. "No puedo besarte y estar… tu sabes… ¿conectada?"

"No…" Él respondió, haciendo énfasis en la verdad de sus palabras. "Eso solo te hace mas única. Y significa que no puedo darte por sentada. Y tengo que trabajar muy duro para hacerte feliz, y siempre me gusto el desafío."

"Solo deseo… que pudiera hacer las cosas más iguales…" Ella suspiro.

Él se levanto y la tomo de la mano, poniéndola de pie. "Vamos a bailar. Eso te animara."

De mala gana, ella se unió con él a la pista de baile. La banda empezó a tocar otra melodía suave, y Phoenix acerco a Maya para una danza circular.

Maya suspiro mientras descansaba su cabeza en el pecho de Phoenix. Normalmente esto sería disfrutable, pero solo servía para recordarle su falta de altura.

"¿Ves a lo que me refiero Nick? Ni siquiera puedo verte a los ojos…"

Las manos de Phoenix de repente agarraron la cintura de Maya, y antes de que lo supiera, ella se encontró así misma siendo levantada en el aire. Él envolvió un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Maya, sujetándola en el aire. Ella ahora estaba viéndolo directo a los ojos y ella podía ver el jubilo en sus ojos.

"Ahí lo tienes. Ahora puedes mirar todo lo que quieras."

"Niiiick…" Ella chillo, avergonzada. "Todos nos están mirando."

"Bueno, déjalos mirar." Él sonrío. "Si no les gusta como bailamos, ese es su problema."

Él se arrastraba por toda la pista en un gentil vals, aunque él se movía de forma un poco incomoda por el peso extra que cargaba. A pesar de la inusual posición en la que se encontraba, Maya no pudo evitar sonreír. Phoenix no estaba haciendo esto por diversión, ella no podía ver nada más que amabilidad en su cara. Él solo le estaba dando una probada de su sueño de ser más alta.

"¿Entonces, como se siente estar aquí arriba?" Él pregunto.

Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Phoenix, acurrucando su cabeza contra la suya. "Se siente muy bien. Aunque me preocupa que te canses y me dejes caer."

"Estoy bien. No estás tan pesada." Ella frunció el seño a su descarada sonrisa por ese comentario.

"Llámame pesada otra vez, y yo…"

"¡No lo hare de nuevo, lo prometo!"

Maya suspiro y descanso su cabeza contra el hombro de Phoenix. "¿Estás seguro de que no te importa hacer esto? Digo, tendrás que bajarme eventualmente. Y entonces será pequeña otra vez."

"Y no te querría de otra manera." Respondió Phoenix. "Pero por ahora déjame sujetarte… y disfruta."

Ella ciertamente no discutiría eso. Asegurando su posición con un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Phoenix, ella tomo su mano en la otra, y ellos continuaron su extraña, pero aun así intima danza.

Ella suspiro felizmente, sintiéndose segura, amada, y más alta de lo que podría imaginar, solo sabiendo que Phoenix estaría con ella para apoyarla.

FIN


End file.
